


Zigzag our way through the boredom and pain 在倦怠与疼痛中穿行

by jaja_be_ar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaja_be_ar/pseuds/jaja_be_ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>精灵军队带来了了长湖居民渴求已久的食物，瑟兰迪尔有意弄权，长湖镇镇长酒醉，而巴德希望自己能不被打扰。感谢阅读。<br/>一半政治，一半肉。完全的权利争夺。</p>
<p>“既然我似乎打扰了您的沐浴,”巴德道,“我们能稍后再议么？”<br/>瑟兰迪尔扬起了两根眉毛，但巴德仍旧面无表情。这精灵只不过是继续凝视着他，巴德便感到下巴发紧，直到精灵王吐出几个词来。<br/>“我很抱歉”他说，“是我无礼了”。<br/>精灵懒散的挥了挥手，打消了他的顾虑，“没有这个必要。好性子都是会磨光的，”精灵王道，“一趟热水澡可能对你大有助益，能另你肌肉放松，”他顿了顿，随后尖刻地补充道，“让你神智清醒”。<br/>巴德对精灵王沉下了脸。他现在能肯定，精灵王在故意激怒他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zigzag our way through the boredom and pain 在倦怠与疼痛中穿行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zigzag our way through the boredom and pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151002) by [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/pseuds/TobermorianSass). 



            当最后一支木精灵部队入驻长湖人在岸边部下的营地时已是深夜。巴德明白他应当感激不尽，或应当抱有类似的情绪，但他只感到一阵愤恨与失落带来的钝痛。湖仍在冉冉生烟，每晚都遍布营地的浓雾时刻提醒着人们那来自北方的恶龙。伊斯佳的残骸躺在冒着黑烟的废墟里，巴德的家，他的生计，均被这龙砸的粉碎。而他一夜之间成了英雄，成了人们盼望已久的领头羊。这一切都太难让他须臾之间全盘接受。到处都是命运的颠覆，权利的转移，硝烟的气味，余火，死亡，疾病，皮包骨头以及盯着他的饥饿双眼——太多了，这些眼里的绝望。他的确是吉里安的后裔，但巴德只不过是一个小小的卫兵，只预测不幸，而不是带来希望。

  这群精灵带来了食物，物资还有希望——这些都是营地里紧缺的。他根本没有任何东西能给这群支离破碎的人们，这群急切的请求他援手的人们。而他也深深地了解，这群精灵能带给他们的还不止这些。他们带来了战争。长湖镇的难民们将失去安宁。他们将出战，因为密林之王一意令他们出战。他们将出战，这样密林之王就能夺回他的珠宝。这是他们接受援助将付出的代价。这便是世间之道，弱肉强食。

            而当镇长安坐在他的帐篷里醉生梦死时，巴德却必须成为那去和骄傲的精灵王谈判的人。

            夹杂在他愤恨与失落的钝痛之间的，有一丝忧虑——他的人们只是游戏中的棋子，用来换取些精致的玩物罢了.

  他下定决心为自己人民拼尽全力，走进了密林之王的帐篷里。他对密林之王有这么几条预想：虚荣，与生俱来的凛冽；一个绿林暗处生物的机敏、狡猾、危险；精灵们特有的雌雄莫辨；喜怒无常。

            密林之王与巴德的预想完全相符。

            冰冷的灰蓝色双眼；几乎不像真的，他想。尖刻的颧骨，金发，自负得像只富人家骄纵的猫。巴德观察到，这样一张既年轻又显苍老的脸，能代表任何年龄。

  诱人的，他大脑反叛的那小部分冒出这个词，他赶紧挤碎了这个念头。这个词适用于某些场合，而谈判现场显然不是那些场合之一。

            但是，谈判现场也不是泡热水澡的地方。而说真的，密林之王这样的玩法一点也不公平，因为巴德十分清楚，他全身赤裸，沐浴在热气腾腾之中。

            完全意料之外。而且，十分的不公平。这极有可能是精心设计的。

            猜忌权贵们的作风与优越权离对于一个卑微的卫兵而言，有些太遥远了，但是他非常肯定，谈判这样严肃的事应当放在桌面上讲，且在双方衣着完整的情况下。必然涉及不到热水澡。

            首先，一躺热水澡能让巴德的严肃思维完全脱轨且将他注意力转移到沐浴本身。一趟热水澡。在这片荒郊野林之中，在这恶龙留下的废墟之中。巴德只能对他的大胆感到钦佩。

            （他的颈子因汗水而发亮）

            密林之王对巴德微妙地弯了弯眉。

            “你不是镇长，”他道

            “不，我的陛下”巴德这样应道，“我不是，”即使他知道精灵王的说辞别有用意。他暗暗琢磨着精灵王如此落得这般无忧无虑。毕竟，他方才打断了他的沐浴。

            “那你应该是弓箭手巴德了，”他微微偏头。

            “愿为您效劳，”巴德颔首。

            精灵王并不吃惊，他轻蔑的挥了挥手，“我只和长湖镇镇长交涉。”

            这话是为了伤人还是羞辱？精灵王话意不全，但巴德清楚自己必须应答他。

            “镇长已表其抱歉，他现正——”

            “我清楚长湖镇长的为人。”

            巴德不能自已地为精灵王细微的动作而吸引，每一个小心计划与执行的微妙动作都包含着无数复杂的涵义。他诗般的肢体语言另巴德紧张。他不能道破这首诗，亦或是这政治舞蹈（political dance，不知道怎么翻）的复杂性，如同舞蹈一般。他不过是个对自己人民有超乎常人责任感的卫兵。他不明白这舞蹈，他从未了解过，但他现在不得不随之而舞，只因他屠了龙成了人们的领袖。

            （还有从何时起一个小小的弓箭手得去统领一群难民了？）

            “告诉我，巴德，”又一次，他稍稍回首，头部微微偏转，双眼从容地合上又张开，“长湖镇的官老爷们是否经常只派一个卑微的卫兵来与国王交涉？”

            巴德蹙眉，欲张嘴应付，但瑟兰迪尔在他开口前便打断了他。

            “你现在在此，只因大众之荐”他微微前倾，“一个没有后台的领袖，长湖镇的巴德，”他又躺了回去，随后——巴德非常确定——展开了一个微笑，即使他的双唇几乎保持着原样。他微笑唯一的佐证是他眼中闪烁的得意。

            他们两人能玩下去这个游戏。不管这游戏是什么。巴德几乎能保证这游戏能使他人头落地。精灵王将踏上的是片危险境地，而他却能因为自己的皇冠全身而退。而巴德，巴德必须小心自己的口舌并准备好尔虞我诈。

            “我为长湖镇长服务，”他公正的回复。

            “当然，”密林之王转瞬之间闪过一个微笑，“弓箭手巴德不是个国王。他只跟随人群的指领。”

            巴德眯起双眼。

            “我只在需要我的地方领导，我的陛下，”他冷淡地说。

            “任何人在被需要时都会领导，”精灵反驳，淡蓝色的眼睛注视着巴德，“但是当他的人民为一个关于钱财的许诺而躁动不安时，如果这人能抵挡住黄金的诱惑，不忘恶龙的威胁，”他扬起双眉，微微偏头，“这人必然有些不一般的天性。”

            巴德紧咬牙关，但在他抑制住自己之前，脱口而出，“我听说，这在精灵之中也实属罕见。”

            他只能走官腔到这里了——斟酌自己的说辞从不是他的长处。

            巴德看着精灵王被自己的讥讽逗乐，在浴池的边缘笑得微微颤抖。但这样的时刻很快过去，精灵举止中的玩味和柔和顷刻间消失殆尽。巴德马上意识到对瑟兰迪尔，林地王国的国王，这样反复无常的人物说这番话实在是愚蠢至极。他听闻木精灵充满野性，性格中有不可预测的冲动因子。与他们的亲戚不同，木精灵不那么睿智，他们更鲁莽，更危险。

            “长湖镇的巴德，你很聪明，”瑟兰迪尔道，“聪明，却缺乏常识，”他的目光快速的扫过巴德，随后回到他的脸上，“就算一个不那么机智却有常识的人，在会见绿林国王之前，也会好好梳洗一番。”

巴德阴沉地强笑，“依我看来，您也并不符合自己的准则，我的陛下。”

            “哈，但你可不是国王。对么，长湖镇的巴德？”瑟兰迪尔安然地享受着自己的沐浴，“据你自己不停强调，你不过是个民心所向之人，”他顿了顿，“告诉我，民心所向之人，”瑟兰迪尔的双唇渐渐展露出一个得意的微笑，“你用小聪明和悲观的预言来买口粮么？你的人民接受这种不能恒久的‘货币’么？”

            “我从来凭自己的劳动赢得收入，陛下”

            “我可不是在谈论你的收入”瑟兰迪尔答道。

            “长湖镇民欠您的支援一个人情，”巴德小心地斟酌用词，“我们将在时机恰当时报答您。”

            “用花言巧语报答我？”

            “用黄金，”巴德咬牙切齿地说道。

            瑟兰迪尔偏过头来，“如果你拱手让出了属于他们的黄金，我不认为人们会留住你。”他轻柔地说。

            “我并不需要人们‘留’住我，”他耸了耸肩，“我，便是我。如我之前所说，我只在需要我的地方领导。告诉我，我的陛下，您若是我，在这样的情况下您会如何处置？”

            “先入浴，我想，”瑟兰迪尔躺了回去，闭上双眼，“你过于严肃也过于生涩，长湖镇的巴德。一趟热水澡会帮你舒坦下来。”

“我来此的目的不是为了像个孩子一样被训责，我的陛下”巴德艰难地说，“我来此是为了做一个代表长湖镇长的使者，作为平等的一方，协商一些条约。”

            “在你成为河谷之王之前，你要学的东西还很多，”瑟兰迪尔声线放柔。

            “河谷之王？”巴德的心脏提到了嗓子眼。瑟兰迪尔没有理由知道这点危险的事。

            “我认识吉利安，”瑟兰迪尔浅笑片刻，让自己神态舒缓下来，“你有他当年的风姿。”

            哦，当然了。精灵们的寿命长的可笑。

            “吉利安是我的先祖，”他戒备地回复，“长湖镇许多人都享有他的血统，依您所论，这继承来的统治权仿佛非我莫属。”

            瑟兰迪尔怜悯地看着他，“与我共浴，然后我会告诉你为什么——”

            “您误会了，”巴德坚定地说，“河谷已成废墟。那里没剩什么吉利安的后人该操管的，以及，不管怎样，我绝非王侯将相。”

            如果精灵们会翻白眼，瑟兰迪尔现在一定在这么做。

            “这场对话让我的颈部不堪重负，”他却选择这么抱怨道。

“既然现在看来我打扰了您的沐浴” 巴德道，“我们能稍后再议么？”。

瑟兰迪尔扬起了两根眉毛，但巴德仍旧面无表情。这精灵只不过是继续凝视着他，巴德便感到下巴发紧，直到精灵王再吐出几个词来。

“我很抱歉”他说，“是我无礼了”。

精灵懒散的挥了挥手，打消了他的顾虑，“这没必要。好性子都是会磨光的，”精灵王道，“一趟热水澡可能对你大有助益。这能令你肌肉放松，”他顿了顿，随后尖刻地补充道，“让你神智清醒”。

巴德对精灵王沉下了脸。他现在能肯定，精灵王在故意激怒他。

            （坐在那儿，被氤氲的雾气以及汗水环绕，池水漫过他的胸部。）

            “来吧，弓箭手先生，”瑟兰迪尔微笑着，而眼神却带着猎食者的神色，“这里能容得下两个人。”

            这也是巴德始料未及的。他应当在精灵王前宽衣解带么？这难道是签署条约的一部分？有没有他正被嘲讽的可能性？

            这次，瑟兰迪尔的的确确地翻了个白眼，“我向你保证，我可没在这池里藏匕首，若这令你有所顾虑。”

            这不是他担心的，但巴德随它去了。即使他明白，他应当为他五分钟之前的小问题谨言慎行。

            巴德淡淡地笑了，深吸一口气随后开始解他皮上衣的系绳。如果他忽视这个问题，它会消失的。可能。

            这完全令他紧张。他从未在一个男人面前宽衣，更别说一个精灵了。在解手之时坦诚相待是常事，但为了沐浴而宽衣，依他现在所观察，完全是另一回事。尤其是在这精灵王倾向于不避开他的目光而是选择在他脱下衬衫时紧紧盯着他的情况下。巴德十分清楚那双蓝眼睛正定在他身上，目光如炬——没有别的什么词能更好的形容它了，他决议，毕竟精灵王绝不再看向别处。

            而现在他脱到马裤了，他感到肚子里头一阵难受且他的手不住的颤抖着，而此时他的大脑不正当地提醒着他这句话：像在新婚之夜一样颤抖着。

            这句话到底哪儿来的？

            （蓝眼睛穿刺着自己。汗水镀在颈子上。水环绕着他的胸部。）

            他下定决心，随后解开解开自己的马裤，他身体里搅动着，器官仿佛都化为了浆水。他的手冰冷而潮湿。而精灵王绝。不。移。开。眼。

            巴德闭上了双眼，在心里小声对着所有梵拉——还有伊鲁——念着无声的祷词，祈祷这一切能尽快结束。他在脱下马裤之前转过了身，感到一种奇怪的暴露感，将他撕开并呈现在这有着敏锐灰蓝色眼睛的精灵前，供他品味——即使他还穿着底裤，且瑟兰迪尔实际上并不能看到他脑中闪过的万千思绪。

            （汗水。颈部。锁骨。）

            他秘密地将手掌盖在他半勃的物事上，希望梵拉能发发慈悲，令精灵王发现不了这点。

            在巴德步入浴池之时，瑟兰迪尔的唇微微抽动，但当巴德看向他时，他已摆出全然严肃的神色。

            “继续我们的对话，”当巴德调整好自己后，瑟兰迪尔道，“废城是可被重建的，长湖镇的巴德。那座山曾被诅咒，但现在恶龙已死。将来你将会更有耐心，而且，可能你会学好怎么管住自己的嘴，随后河谷便在你掌握之下。”

            巴德忽视了他举止中的轻蔑。“你为什么能看到河谷的重建？”他反而问道，“这样你就能掠走那禽兽死后留下的宝藏？”

            瑟兰迪尔皱眉，“我并不屑于那龙的黄金。否则我们早就选择与龙开战了。不。金子并不取悦我。我在寻找的是全然不同的东西。”

            巴德听罢扬起双眉。精灵王对珍稀珠宝的垂青是被清楚记录在案的，甚至被记录在伊斯佳残骸的一些文件中。

            “斯毛戈曾从我们这里偷窃，”瑟兰迪尔冷静的回道，忽视了巴德扬起的眉毛。“矮人也是。我意图重夺我们那些被窃取而又加入小人库藏中的珍宝。”

            “你指望我们跟随你的大业？”巴德感到一阵厌烦，“我卑躬屈膝只为了——”

            瑟兰迪尔前倾之时将一根修长的手指覆上了他的双唇。

            “我并没有让你们卑躬屈膝，”瑟兰迪尔的语调如此轻柔，巴德必须竖起耳朵才能听见他，“我会看见河谷重归其往日辉煌，”他停顿片刻时巴德屏住了气。巴德能料到精灵将说出的话，而且他为之恐惧，“而你，吉利安最后的子孙，将成为河谷之王。”

            巴德嘘声道，“你这话会连累我的性命么？镇长厌恶我，如果他听到了….”

            瑟兰迪尔令他缄声，“你我均知镇长的为人。给他金子他便会逃走，随后他会因龙的诅咒而患得心病，而你便能得到本便属于你的东西。埃尔伯里许多金子都属于河谷人民。想想你的人民；若你选择这么做，你能帮助他们，长湖镇的巴德。”

            巴德紧咬下唇。那些金子必然能帮到他们。精灵王要求的代价远低于他所估计的，但却也超出他的预期。他将播洒自己人民的鲜血以换得王位、黄金以及民主的消亡。而他将这么做，因为一个精灵君主以人民的利益这一说辞来引诱了他。

            “你会让我加入联盟，然后让我的人们在你的部下身边战死沙场。”他直截了当地说道。

            “死亡？”瑟兰迪尔被逗乐了般，“上一次我估算的时候，我们只用对付不过十三位矮人。”

            “十三位矮人，以及他们在铁丘陵的亲朋好友们，”巴德干巴巴地说，“十三位矮人驻守孤山唯一的入口。他们会拼死相搏。”

            “他们会士力疲惫且忍受饥饿——如果那禽兽在此之前没把他们杀死。”

            巴德用手掌覆住双眼，“我们并不能确定他们没有存活。我不能在这样的情况下派我的人民出战。”

            “那你得容我派我自己的部下出战了，”瑟兰迪尔道，“一部分部队会留守线下并帮助你们重建。”

            巴德颔首，“我们将以黄金报答你们带来的支援。”

            “黄金？”瑟兰迪尔问道，“你们会收了我们的钱币再将它们还回来，假装这些钱原本都是你们自己的？”

            “我们并没有能支付你的珠宝，”巴德回复，他前额的血管危险的跳动着，“我们的黄金是我们所能唯一给予的。”

            “你的意思是‘我们’的黄金，”瑟兰迪尔停住，“与我出战，”这意味着他将不再拐弯抹角。他现在已十分笃定，“夺回本属于你的，我将放过你们欠下的债。”

            巴德摇头，“不。”

            瑟兰迪尔蹙眉，“你没有其他能给我的了。别指望告诉我其他条件。我不要——你欠我的债，别用我的金钱来还。”他突然前倾，直到鼻尖几乎与巴德的相触，“我，瑟兰迪尔，欧若费尔之子，是密林之王；而你，巴德，不过是个低贱的卫兵。我是你的尊者，你的王。而你，会遵从我的命令。”

            （眼睛是蓝色的。呼吸温热。唇。）

            这空间上的攻势令巴德紧张而不适，微妙却令人痛苦。但这远不止空间上的侵犯。它正缓缓地剥去他的防备——眼花缭乱、令人费解、玩弄地。若瑟兰迪尔再靠近点，他便能发现巴德底裤里的小问题；巴德新婚之夜的记忆，本应是完全平常的，绝对与密林之王身上流泻出的，这种带着威胁的性吸引力毫无关系。

            （锁骨。湿润的。）

            巴德现在非常确定，协议可不是这样的签法。

            “您误会了，我的陛下，”他紧咬牙关，“我只承认那些能证明自己的尊者。”

            “因此，你认为我比你低贱？”瑟兰迪尔的声音低沉而流露着危险的气息。巴德短暂地向梵拉的一点恩惠表达了感激——瑟兰迪尔现在手头没有匕首，不然他早已丧命于此。

            但是，不，那声线。那声音令他脊椎战栗，而他浑身颤抖不已，与此同时，巴德脑中无数声音警告着他：应当在事态变差之前赶紧离开。

            而他并没有听从自己脑中的警告，反而道“平等的。你不是我的尊者。”

            瑟兰迪尔肩部的肌肉因努力压制的震怒而起伏着。就是这样了，巴德想，他看着精灵王脸上表情的变化，最终化为因一个人类卫兵的傲慢而带来的愤懑。

            当他注视着那双灰蓝色眼睛里光影的转变时，忽略了那只潜入水中的手。

            瑟兰迪尔透过他的底裤掌控了他，巴德剧烈地喘息，同时试图挣脱。

            “我是你的王，”瑟兰迪尔对他耳语，他温热而柔韧的身体压向巴德，“你的尊者，任何情况下都是。”他的鼻尖，不，他的唇贴上了巴德的耳廓，“对么，巴德？”吐息，唇靠着巴德的耳组成这些词句，他的手探入巴德的底裤，轻抚他的下体。

            巴德只能以呻吟作为回复，即使他竭尽全力，试图组成句子来抵御这突然的感官攻击。

            “我，”他喘息着，“我——我”

            “是的，巴德？”瑟兰迪尔将自己的胯部压向对方的，开始摩擦。伴随着他纤细躯体显现出的热度与压力，巴德呜咽着。

            “不，”巴德迫使自己这样说，且仅仅是模糊地意识到自己所言,“我的尊者不会这般恶劣地玩弄我。”

他向脑中纠烦他许久的低言细语投降。那个声音喋喋不休着精灵王在沐浴中裸身的样子，以及他沐浴在水中的胴体是如此不合时宜，却又多么诱人。他前倾并将自己的唇压向瑟兰迪尔的唇，清楚地知道自己越过了一条他无法确定是否能够越过的界限。

            瑟兰迪尔在那一刻僵硬了，巴德以为自己在这场意味不明的博弈中获胜了。有一瞬间，原先编撰的脚本彻底崩溃，精灵王失去了控制。

            迷失——直到瑟兰迪尔回吻了他，强硬而几近恶毒的，伊鲁在上，如果这算是输了，巴德完全不介意，即使他尝到了铁锈般的味道。因为，甜美而仁慈的天堂在上，瑟兰迪尔的舌正游离于他的唇上，直到撬开了他的嘴。而巴德十分确定，他从未被这样吻过——从未有这样的力量，从未有瑟兰迪尔的舌头这般，滑动并卷曲着自己的舌。

噢。

            瑟兰迪尔抽离开来，“你不可能凭这般粗劣粉饰的伎俩取胜，”他对巴德耳语。他将一个吻印在巴德的下巴上，“一个精灵能轻易看透的伎俩。”他一路吻下巴德的颈子，巴德因精灵王的碰触而颤抖着。瑟兰迪尔的唇压着他那因日晒而强韧的肌肤上。

            “伎俩？”巴德沙哑地问道，抚过瑟兰迪尔的胸部（肌肤如此柔软而紧致。良好的肌肉线条。），“这可不是伎俩，精灵大人。”

            他握住瑟兰迪尔并轻抚他的阳器，目不转睛地盯着瑟兰迪尔的脸。他感到那物事马上硬了，血管跳动着。瑟兰迪尔眼中的光彩摇曳，短暂地闭上了眼。在巴德有所防备之前，瑟兰迪尔快速行动。一瞬间，精灵王将他的手腕钉在浴池壁上，扩张的瞳孔因欲望暗了下来。

            “那么就是谎言，”瑟兰迪尔喃喃，“谎言与诡计。凡人都是这么处事的？”

巴德没时间来抗议这指控的不公之处；瑟兰迪尔扭动着带动巴德的臀。梵拉作证，巴德从未有过这么强的感受，如此强烈的令人愉悦。连他火辣的新婚夜都无法与之比拟；这样的失控，这种无助感，恐惧、困惑、情动的混合，以及，阳器之间摩擦产生的触觉。

            “嗯，”他清晰地回复，尝试了第二次“不，啊，”瑟兰迪尔又一次压住他，“不是谎言，”他轻声道。抛弃尊严以及关于那协议的一切想法，他竭力地推挤精灵王，试图寻得一些摩擦，一点紧密的接触，或别的什么。

现在，他们沉默了。静谧之中，瑟兰迪尔剥下巴德的底裤，猛地靠向他。静谧之中，巴德将手指深入瑟兰迪尔的股间，留下淡红色的印记。他保持着这个姿势，承受着瑟兰迪尔的猛推和滑动。与此同时，精灵王细长的手指突然插入巴德的后穴。巴德贴着瑟兰迪尔的颈窝喘气，所有事物都变得火热而失真，他无法打破这朦胧之境。

            “你对那谎言的否认，”瑟兰迪尔朝着巴德的耳朵呼气，“真是十分动人。”

巴德从瑟兰迪尔的颈间抬起头，等着世界停止旋转。“我，”他眼帘微垂，呻吟着，渐渐忘记了原本脑海中的一系列咒骂，那些能令一个粗鄙水手脸红的咒骂，“恕我无礼，”他看着瑟兰迪尔的眉弓说道，“我并没有——”他彻底断了线，呜咽着，因为此时两根修长的手指正逗弄着他的乳尖。

            “我等着，”瑟兰迪尔耐心地说。而当没有任何应答再冒出来时，他低下头，舌尖绕着那两粒渐硬的乳头打转。

            _少点话，更多的摩擦_ ，他大脑急切地请求道。他的思路在瑟兰迪尔咬他脖子和耳垂时彻底断了。

            巴德头向后仰去，他只能保持现下的姿势。瑟兰迪尔令他们两人都硬如磐石。他现在不过是个傀儡，一件瑟兰迪尔可随意处置的玩物，一种瑟兰迪尔用来对付他的手段。他的弱点，他的情欲，都被这危险的气氛吸引着。这原始的本能现在浮出了水面。

            如果这根本背叛了他的本能，为什么他无法拒绝它？

            “你想太多了，”精灵王对他耳语，“嘘。”瑟兰迪尔松开他的手腕，却又强迫巴德看着自己。

            “看着我，”他道。巴德尽力集中注意力，即使瑟兰迪尔已经正对着他的脸。他们的前额紧贴着，而鼻尖粗暴的压着对方的，温热的气息在他们唇间流转。

瑟兰迪尔蹭着他的臀，巴德不得不违背精灵王的意愿，他颤抖地闭上了双眼。

“看。着。我，”瑟兰迪尔又一次猛地推向巴德，巴德大声呻吟着。这般的欢愉，这样的一切。

            瑟兰迪尔唇间缓缓露出一个坏笑，巴德能听到他无声地说了句“好孩子。”精灵又一次冲击他，但这已不算什么了，所有事物都化为一团黯淡的混沌。在这混乱之中一切言语都失效了，唯剩瑟兰迪尔那双尖锐的蓝眼睛，精灵身体冲击自己时传来的热量，他们坚硬的突起滑过对方时的感受，还有难以察觉的嘶声，另他发觉精灵王也感同身受。

而现在，巴德反击了，快而令人无法预测。他的呼吸变得短促而不均，一阵热量正在他的脊椎根部盘旋着。他莽撞地在瑟兰迪尔的唇和锁骨上印下两个吻。

（锁骨。湿润的。）

            瑟兰迪尔扯住巴德的头发，逼得他抬起头，粗暴地吻了上去并又一次印下了血迹。巴德热切地回应着，在瑟兰迪尔将细碎的吻和舔舐落在他的颈上时爆了粗。随后精灵重重地咬了他。巴德在自己完全突破边际之前绷紧了浑身的肌肉，迎来猛烈的高潮，有一瞬间世界都退开了他的视线，黑白之间含着一些强烈。愉悦，热，死亡，以及终结。

            “你的尊者，”瑟兰迪尔在巴德耳边狠狠地嘘声。巴德低沉地嘶哑，难以耳闻。他静静地承受着高潮。

他终于能抬头望向瑟兰迪尔，看到精灵王正得意的笑看着自己，他并不惊讶。从何时起，这随便是什么的玩意儿，成了一场角逐？

            有些事大概永远不会为巴德所知。但他会抹去这精灵脸上的坏笑，而不是随他去了。（赢。）

            （碰触。热。坚硬的。）

            他将瑟兰迪尔握于手中，拇指来到顶端的小孔之上，将前液涂遍柱身。瑟兰迪尔俯身向前并发出了一声抱怨，这声音卡在他的喉间。此时，他以被冒犯的神情地看着巴德。恐怕从未有人胆敢这样抚弄精灵王，或将游戏规则扭转成这样。巴德清楚，这使瑟兰迪尔非常受用。

            （悸动的。抚摸。舒适。）

            “你不是，”巴德用手抽送着。与此同时，看着精灵王睁大了双眼，虹膜渐深。巴德粗糙的手指逗弄着那敏感的肌肤。

            瑟兰迪尔呛声，并转过头去，这样巴德便看不到他失控的样子，但巴德不会让他得逞。他会让密林之王看着自己，他会看着他乱了阵脚，看着他神情中流转的诗意，他会将这精灵每一次挣扎、扭曲和每一点细微的变化都深刻在记忆之中。

            “看着我，”他将手扳住瑟兰迪尔的后颈，强迫他看着自己。

    他知道瑟兰迪尔正拼尽全力控制自己，避免自己屈服于更多摩擦和触碰的渴求，尽力让自己臀不向前倾。巴德粗暴而饥渴地又一次吻了他，便加快了手上地动作。巴德注视着他。就算瑟兰迪尔勉强着控制着自己，巴德也能发觉他神色中细小地变化：他眼中的光芒摇曳着，双眼几乎要闭上；他面部肌肉的牵动，他额头的汗珠淌过他的脸颊最终落下，他小心控制着自己短促的喘息。 他实际上因巴德的碰触而更加硬挺了。他攀住巴德的腰以稳住自己——当巴德抚弄他时，一声啜泣突然从他口中逃逸出来，在这帐篷沉重而温暖的寂静中显得如此突兀。

最后的一次抽送，瑟兰迪尔弓起身，他向后仰去，发出了一次纵容而淫荡的大声呻吟，粘稠的液体布满了巴德的手。

他们站在那儿，倚在对方身上，喘着粗气。巴德思忖着，在瑟兰迪尔那突然的抽泣和最后那呻吟之后，想要隐瞒这事几乎不可能了。还有足够的时间来考虑这个问题，但现在，纤瘦的精灵王浑身温热酥软地倚在他身上，而这空气的热与浓重令他晕眩。他不那么温柔的吻了精灵王，但这吻却不如之前的吻那般急躁。瑟兰迪尔歪过脑袋回应了这个吻，手一路游走过巴德的身侧，最后捏了一把他的臀。

            不公平。总是这样不公平。

            巴德抓住他的手腕，“你这杂种，”他喘息着。

            瑟兰迪尔只是轻笑了一下作为回复。

            “所以，你会忘了那些珠宝？”巴德问他。瑟兰迪尔的唇在他下巴间游离，作为回应。

            “可能，”唇贴着巴德的胡渣。

            “我不要‘可能’，”巴德轻声道，“我要‘是’，或者‘不是’”

            “真是公事公办，”瑟兰迪尔喃喃。“长湖镇欠我的债，”他唇齿夹着巴德的耳垂，“算是清了，”他的舌尖轻轻掠过那寸敏感的皮肤，激起巴德一阵不由自主的颤抖。

            巴德笑了，“不错，哈，我们这点小误会算是解决了。”

            “当然，你们会向埃尔伯开战，”瑟兰迪尔泰然自若地继续他的话。

            巴德考虑着要不要告诉瑟兰迪尔，这事在最近还不可能发生。但说实话，他的责任不就是为他的人民鞠躬尽瘁么？他若能带来令人们东山再起的金子，人们难道不会感激他么？

            火焰映在瑟兰迪尔皮肤上的样子自然和他的决定毫无瓜葛。

            “当然，”巴德回道，“为了长湖人民。”

            “为了长湖人民，”瑟兰迪尔重复着，但巴德还是注意到他语调中沾沾自喜的胜利感。

            随它去了，他还是选择让瑟兰迪尔吻了自己。


End file.
